fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The sleepy nympholept
Welcome Hi, welcome to the The sleepy nympholept! Thanks for your edit to the Eunosise Robichaux page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Ash9876 (talk) 15:55, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Also, yes you'd need my permission for nymph summoning magic, but before that, you'd need to explain what it does, such as limitations, within one paragraph so I can approve or not. Per (This is my stage now!) 23:02, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Re: K.I.M.A. & Elemental Keys Hey Nymph, nice to meet you! Sure, I will add them to the page, I would just ask you to decide in which department Eunosise majored in, as well as who was her mentor/which magic she mastered. I would also advise asking the owner of your mentor's character about it first if you're planning on referencing them on your character page. As for the Elemental Keys, they are intended on summoning the spirits of nature, as you may have read on their page, it is up to you on how to address these spirits, although they are technically still called Elemental Spirits. You could name their gate key's Gate of the Water Nymph ''or ''Gate of the Nereis. Also, if you choose to take the Elemental Keys, your character doesn't become an Elemental Spirit Mage, but rather a Celestial Spirit Mage who has yet another key set, aside from the canon ones, which would provide your character with many options, you just have to be creative (i. e. Arthur's take on Celestial Spirit Magic). I look forward to your reply, LukeHeartfillia (talk) 16:39, August 30, 2017 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per (This is my stage now!) 23:27, August 30, 2017 (UTC) Hey, just letting you know that I updated the Alumni table, I listed Eunosise's mastery as Spirit Summoning Magic, I can change it if you'd want me to. LukeHeartfillia (talk) 09:09, August 31, 2017 (UTC) go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 08:45, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Guild Searching Hello, first of all, I would like to welcome you to the wiki, hope you're enjoying your stay. Secondly, I know you are currently looking for a guild for your character. I have a small guild known as Reminiscence that could help you though I would think if your character would be fine to be in a small guild placed on an island. Lastly, my guild isn't based on strength so if she is looking to be an extremely strong mage then I wouldn't recommend my guild but other than that my guild is supposed to be made for mages to create friends, memories and experience. Hope that sounds okay to you haha [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'The Trump Card Queen,']] Sakky is here! 16:17, January 10, 2018 (UTC) Forgive me for my presumption. Your stamina and speed descriptions are incredibly similar to descriptions written by another user. As for the swordsmanship styles, I was unaware that those were taken directly from wikipedia, only that they were the same was what was written on another user's page. As for the images, please be sure to read the rules carefully. Like I said in my comment, I would also personally recommend that you write your own descriptions based on free use content and information taken from wikipedia instead of copying descriptions. Enjoy your time editing. —[[User:Astrarche|'Astrarchē']][[User talk:Astrarche|(Consult a Queen.)]] That's your character added to the rooster, happy to have you on board! The logo is just File:Reminisecene.png|25px for you to add onto your infobox, remind the double [ :3 We also have a discord group, it's on the Reminiscence page trivia if you are interested! [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'The Trump Card Queen,']] Sakky is here! 17:28, January 10, 2018 (UTC)